


A Wish

by DragonChad850



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Drama, My first drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonChad850/pseuds/DragonChad850
Summary: Marceline makes a wish and struggles to live with the consequences.





	1. The Point of Change

It was an offhand comment that Jake made mentioning pickles and a visit. That was how Marceline learned that Prismo the Wishmaster was a real entity, and that Jake had an easy way to access the extradimensional being.

Soon after Finn and Jake went up to bed, Marceline touched the P on Prismo's letter, teleporting her away.

-

Marceline navigated the open space towards Prismo's home with ease, floating through slowly, hardly able to think for worry that she was hoping too much.

She slowed to a stop outside of the cube like home, hesitating at last.

"Can I go through with this?" she murmured.

Her head lowered as she clenched her fists and bit her lip.

\---

"I wish the Mushroom War hadn't happened."


	2. Waking up

Marceline woke to the stifling noise of silence. A fan of some kind stirred air currents through the room. She turned her head, hair spilling over her face as she surveyed her surroundings.

A lightly glowing alarm clock informed her that it was 4:43 a.m., and that wherever she was had electricity, and that it was reliable enough to use for time.

Marceline's eyes widened slightly as she heard a distant thud and footsteps. Her breath hitched and she clenched a fist.

"Marcy? You up?" a woman's voice called.

Marceline froze as she relaxed her fist. "Mom?" she whispered.

\---

It took her a few minutes to recompose herself. Her thoughts went from pure shock and surprise to thinking about Finn and Jake, and how they tried to make a similar wish. Jake had witnessed the whole wish, and Finn didn't remember anything during his time in "Farmworld," or anything about Farmworld after he came back. She wondered why she had her memories, and what her life was like in this world.

A knock at the door brought her back out of her musings.

"Marcy, dear?" her mom asked. "Are you getting ready?"

She couldn't see her this soon. It took just a moment to build her courage enough to reply. "Yea mom. I'll be ready soon."

She didnt even know what she was getting ready for, but she figured getting changed might help.

She walked through the room and found plenty of clothes, mostly in piles on the ground. She found and put on a no smoking shirt and some jeans that smelled relatively clean.

In mild disgust, she picked up the clothes and threw them in a hamper near the door. As she cleaned, the floor was revealed to be a wine red carpet, with gray walls and a black satin bed, it matched her style.

She moved some more junk, and tossed some garbage, uncovering a black desk that had a few essentials on it, including some textbooks.

"Must be in school." she murmured, rifling through them. After a moment she opened some of the desk drawers, searching for more clues. In one of the drawers under some assorted junk, she found a diary.

She eagerly flipped through the small journal but was disappointed to find very little written in it. She scowled for a second before she chuckled. Of course there wasn't anything written. This person was also a Marceline. Daughter of Hunson Abadeer. She wasn't going to put her thoughts in a diary.

She pushed some books into a red backback and shouldered it.

She paused at the door, still unsure about facing the world. What if things were worse than they were in Ooo? Would she miss the ones she had known? Could she find the people she knew. What about... Simon.

She opened the door and stepped out.


	3. Chapter 3

She couldn't completely control herself when she saw her mom. She managed to avoid tears, but her mom was nearly knocked off of her feet with the hug she gave her.

"What is all this for?" she asked.

"Just... You know I love you, right?" Marceline asked.

"I love you too, dear." she said as she hugged Marceline. She closed her eyes and started to hum.

Marceline smiled and sang along.

"Let's go in the garden  
You'll find something waiting  
Right there where you left it  
Lying upside down  
When you finally find it  
You'll see how it's faded  
The underside is lighter  
When you turn it around  
Everything stays  
Right where you left it  
Everything stays  
But it still changes  
Ever so slightly  
Daily and nightly  
In little ways  
When everything stays."

The two stopped hugging and enjoyed the close moment before her mom's eyes widened.

"We're gonna be late!" she gasped.

The two rushed outside, Marceline lagging slightly to help hide her reaction and to know where they were going.

The two jumped into an old, but nice car and were away in seconds.

\---

Marceline fretted about how well she could blend in with a school, especially without being able to adequately remember social customs from human times. She was at least sure that Finn hadn't had any ability to fly or turn invisible.

A quick, instinctive glance at a mirror startled her with the knowledge that she couldn't do those things either. Sudden determination filled her. This world she found herself in still had its problems. She knew that the vampires had existed before the war, and she needed to stop them. There was also Simon. She had to find him or the crown, and stop him from wearing it. If she wasn't already too late...

The car slowed to a stop and Marceline found herself being pushed out, kissed goodbye, waved at, and alone in seconds.

She was at a High School.


End file.
